Things can change
by Thewriternextdoor
Summary: Johnny and Shannon have another son. Owen. Owen lives with Johnny and Robby lives with Shannon.
1. Chapter 1

Owen Lawrence wakes up after his alarm goes off at 8:10. He is getting back into the habit of waking up early. School starts in one week so it'd be for the best. He's sad that summer is ending. But it's how he always feels. He gets a shower and gets dressed and finds breakfast on the table. His Dad already left for work. He left a note saying he'd see him tonight. Owen got his breakfast and went to the couch to watch tv. The very small tv. Eli's head is probably bigger than it. After finishing his breakfast he gets his wallet and phone and car keys and heads out. He sees some kid that he's never seen before walk up to him.

"Hey I'm Miguel! My family and I just moved into 109"

"That's cool! My name is Owen. Welcome to Reseda" Says Owen.

"Nice to meet you" Says Miguel.

"You too. So you got any plans for today?" Asks Owen.

"No. We just moved in last night and I'm looking for friends before I make plans." Says Miguel.

"Well meet your first friend!"

"Alright!" Says Miguel.

"I don't have any friends who live in this neighbourhood. Anyway do you want a tour? I have a car" Says Owen.

"I'll ask my mom"

Miguel's Mom Carmen said yes but she wanted to meet Owen first. She seemed to like him and think he'd be a good friend for Miguel. So 10 minutes later they were on the road. They got along well enough. They were both into Harry Potter and Marvel and Star wars. Once they hit a red light they saw one of many Larusso auto billboards.

"Oh for god sake" Says Owen.

"What is it?"

"Nothing" Says Owen.

Owen showed Miguel the mall and they went into the comic book store. They both agreed that the marvel comics were going downhill. When they went to get lunch Owen got a call from his brother Robby.

"One sec" Says Owen.

Owen answers it

"Hey Robby. What's going on?"

"Hey man I'm a little short on cash. I don't suppose you could come by? 30 bucks would be great" Asks Robby.

Owen knew Robby probably needed the money but he also knew who it was for. But he in the end decided that he knew what would happen to Robby if he didn't have it.

"Ok. I'll be there in a couple of hours"

**2 hours later at the north hills building.**

Owen knocked on the door. His mother Shannon answered it.

"What are you doing here?" Demands Shannon.

Owen sighed. He and Robby may be close but Shannon always had issues with him. That's why he moved in with Johnny.

"I have something for Robby" Says Owen.

"I'll take it thanks. You're not coming in" Says Shannon.

Owen rolled his eyes. He wondered and wondered why his mother treated him like that. He always wondered why she was always mean to him but always loved Robby. It's not like Robby is good as gold. Owen had no intentions however for Shannon to have the money.

"ROBBY I HAVE WHAT YOU ASKED FOR" Yelled Owen.

Robby came out and took the cash.

"Thanks man! I owe you one" Says Robby.

"Anytime. Catch you later"

Owen left after Robby returned the words. If Shannon wasn't there he wouldn't have been so quick to leave and would have said for a joke that Robby owed him thirty. Not one.

End of chapter. Let me know what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Owen woke up and when he got into the kitchen he saw his Dad was not there. But unfortunately Sid was.

Sid: Morning boy.

Owen knew that Sid being here had to mean Johnny was in trouble again.

Owen: What the hell are you doing here?

Sid: Oh that's some welcome.

Owen: Where's my Dad?

Sid: He was arrested last night and I bailed him out.

Owen: What? Why was he arrested?

Sid starts laughing.

Sid: Your shocked look entertains me! It's not like this is his first arrest.

Owen: Shut up Sid.

Johnny comes into the apartment.

Sid: Welcome home boy. All thanks to me.

Johnny: What the hell do you want Sid?

Sid: Oh that's some thank you. Who do you think bailed you out? Again?

Johnny: Owen go for a drive or something.

Owen did not need to be told twice. He got his keys and headed out. He saw Miguel sulking.

Owen: You ok?

Miguel: I guess. Last night at this mini mall these assholes tried to beat me up.

Owen: Oh no! You alright?

Miguel: Yeah. It was your Dad who saved me from them.

That explained why Johnny got arrested.

Owen: Oh! Well good! At least they didn't get to beat you up! But why do you look so sad?

Miguel: Well I asked your Dad to teach me some of that Karate but he said no.

Owen: Shame man. But yeah he doesn't do Karate anymore. Anyway you wanna head to the mall? Comic books on me!

That cheered Miguel up a good bit and off they went! They were out for the whole day and when Owen got back he noticed his dad's car was gone. Then he got in but saw his dad passed out on the floor. Then he woke up.

"Dad you ok?"

"Uhh. The car got wrecked up" Said a dizzy Johnny.

"What? What the hell happened? Asked Owen.

"These brats crashed into it. It's work is being done at Larusso auto" Said an annoyed Johnny.

Owen groaned. Not there. Anywhere but there.

"Well that sucks. But I guess nothing is worse than never seeing the car again. When will it be ready?" Asked Owen.

"I dunno but if I can get it taken somewhere else I will. Will you go with me in case I can't avoid Larusso?"

"Yeah that's no problem Dad"

**The next morning at Larusso auto.**

Johnny and Owen arrive and go inside and go over to the receptionist.

"Hi! Welcome to Larusso auto! How may I help you?" Asked the receptionist.

Johnny gives her a paper.

"Hi I just need to pick up my car. I'm kind of in a hurry" Says Johnny.

The receptionist looks at the paper.

"Well this only came in last night. So this will be at least a couple of weeks. But we'll call you with an estimate!"

"No You don't understand my car wasn't supposed to come here. I want it towed somewhere else" Says Johnny.

"But why? We're the number 1 dealership in the valley. We beat all prices! We kick the competition!" Says the smiling receptionist.

Owen rolls his eyes.

"Does Danny the fanny pay you to ask questions? Dad just wants to do his business elsewhere" Says an annoyed Owen.

The receptionist looked upset. Owen was glad to see that but annoyed. Rich people like that are always acting like being spoken to like that is the worst thing that can happen. He's seen it at school. The look on Yasmine's face when she doesn't get an A on her test is just disgusting.

"Ok. I'll find out which intake lot your car is in"

An employee mentions that he will go get Daniel.

"You know what. We'll come back tomorrow" Says Johnny.

He and Owen are about to head out but then...

"Johnny?"

Johnny sighs and they turn around to see Daniel Larusso.

"Johnny Lawrence! I knew it was you!"

"Hey Man" Said Johnny with a forced smile.

Daniel turns to Owen.

"Hi! Daniel Larusso!"

"Owen Lawrence"

Owen and Daniel shake hands. Owen didn't want to but he knew how to be polite.

"It's nice to meet you Owen! Having a nice summer?" Asks Daniel.

Owen is confused. This doesn't add up? Why is he asking how my summer is going? He's just an asshole who wants to make money. However he genuinely seems nice.

"It's fine thanks" Replies Owen.

"So what brings you guys in? Looking for a new ride?"

The receptionist comes over.

"He wants his car towed to a different bodyshop"

"Oh no Johnny we got the best prices in town. That crook Tom Cole is going to try to screw you over. Here Sheila let me see this" Says Daniel.

Sheila hands Daniel an Ipad which must show a picture of the car.

"Wow. Someone did a real number on this thing. Maybe it's time for an upgrade. Why don't we walk the lot? I can give you a great deal on.."

"I just want my car" Says Johnny.

Daniel seems a little shook but shakes it off.

"Ok. I'll see how low I can get this repaired for"

Daniel does something on his Ipad and then looks dissapointed.

"You know what it's on the house" Says Daniel.

Owen is also confused by that. He's willing to fix it for free? No way? Dad makes this guy seem the worst but he seems the exact opposite.

"No way man. I don't need your charity" Says Johnny.

Owen is even more confused. It doesn't sound like charity. Besides Dad said he was fired yesterday. So he kind of does need it.

"Johnny come on. The guys here aren't used to working on a car like this. They need the practise and you need the repairs"

"I said I'll handle it" Says Johnny in a firm voice.

Owen is hardly one to disagree with his dad but he'd really like to see how he does exactly handle it.

"Ok Johnny. But it's gonna cost more than the car's worth" Says Daniel.

Daniel shows Johnny the price and he does not look happy.

"Listen Johnny, don't worry about a thing. It's my pleasure. Alright?" Asks Daniel.

Johnny agrees.

"Actually I got something for you guys. Just one minute"

Daniel walks off while Owen notices Samantha Larusso come in. Owen always assumed Sam was Daniel's daughter. Now that she hugs him and calls him Dad, Owen knows it's him.

"You gotta be kidding me" Says Johnny.

Owen is confused for a second but then puts the puzzle together. Sam must have been one of the people that crashed the firebird. Daniel comes back. With two bonsai trees. He is always advertising them.

"Here you go guys. Every customer gets one. Anyway Johnny I want you to know that I don't blame you for what happened back in the day. I know that wasn't you. It was Cobra Kai. We're all better off without it. Am I right?" Asks Daniel.

Johnny doesn't answer while Owen is wondering what Cobra Kai is.

"Anyway we will call you when the car is ready. It's good to see you man! It's nice to meet you Owen!" Says Daniel.

Owen smiles at Daniel. Surprised at how nice this man has been. Daniel gives the thumbs up and walks off and Johnny leaves. Owen goes after him. Owen notices Johnny smash the bonsai tree onto the ground. Owen is surprised and keeps his. He doesn't know why. He just wants to. When they get home Johnny has a question for Owen.

"I know I said no all those times but do you still wanna learn those karate lessons?" Asks Johnny.


End file.
